


Overload

by wheatgrass



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: ADHD, Michael Mell Has ADHD, Sensory Overload, Short, also works for autistic michael, boyfriends if you squint, wrote this after a sensory overload then edited it last night lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheatgrass/pseuds/wheatgrass
Summary: Cafeterias are loud and not friendly to those of us with sensory issues :(Michael has a fun time with that
Relationships: platonic boyfriends - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Overload

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading my pjo au fic rn, Son and Daughters, look at the notes at the end plz sjgfsjdfhsgkdjfds  
> (If you're not reading it then as of when i'm writing this there are three uploaded chapters and you shoud uhhhh plz read it >;333333)

Jeremy sat across from Michael at lunch, mouthing something Michael couldn't hear.

Looked like, 'Michael'.

Jeremy was probably trying to get his attention, but Michael didn't want to turn down the music blasting through his headphones.

He glanced up at Jeremy, then back down at his food. 

The bright lights were attacking him from all directions, and he could feel every movement made around him. Each footstep racketed through the floor up his spine and into his head. His skin shook.

Every time a hand moved through the air, every time someone tapped a finger on their table, and every time the cafeteria doors slid shut, the feeling of it radiated through Michael's body.

His eyes closed.

Suddenly something grazed his back. Michael hunched his shoulders and tried to be as small as possible.

Don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t touch me don’t-

Something stroked past him again.

Every nerve stood on end. 

Michael glanced up at Jeremy again, there was a concerned look plastered across his face. 

Michael sighed and pulled out his phone.

He opened the notes app and typed out a message.

'Hi'

He handed the phone to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked confused for a second, but quickly caught on. He started typing. Michael twirled the hair on the back of his head between his fingers as he waited.

Jeremy handed the phone back.

‘Sensory stuff?’ Jeremy had asked.

'Yeah.' Michael replied.

'I'm sorry'

'Dw' 

Jeremy had the phone again and was taking longer to reply this time. 

Michael absently picked up his fork and fiddled with it in his hands. The cold metal made his muscles ache. He put it down. He pulled up his hood.

Jeremy pushed the phone back across the table.

'Do you wanna get out of here?' 

Michael smirked weakly.

'Are you asking me out? ;)' 

Jeremy snorted when he read the message.

'No, asshole. Do you want to leave the room?'

Michael took a second to think of a reply.

'Yeah, but everyone's running around still and I'm all aaaaaaah so.'

Jeremy scowled

'Please? I hate seeing you like that.’ 

Michael bit his nail.

'I know.'

They sat in silence for a while longer. No new messages. Eventually the amount of people moving around thinned, and the room became more calm.

Jeremy grabbed the phone.

'Now?' He asked.

Neither had touched their lunch.

'Yeah, thanks.' 

Michael stood up quickly from the table. Tunnel visioned, barely thinking, he immediately started speed walking towards the exit.

Michael pushed open the cafeteria door and stepped into the quiet air of the hallway. The immediate threat decreased but his skin still tingled like an acid bath.

A moment later,, Jeremy came through, his and Michael's bags in either hand.

Michael instinctively stepped away and scratched the back of his neck.

"Sorry, I forgot about that." He said.

Jeremy said something, but again, Michael's music was very loud. He couldn’t hear him,

Which was kind of the point.

They both seemed to remember this at the same time and started laughing. 

Jeremy pointed to his head, nonverbally requesting that Michael take his headphones off. 

Michael considered his surroundings. 

Lockers. 

Hinges.

Metal hinges. 

Squeak.

No.

He shook his head. 

Jeremy smiled sympathetically.

He held out Michael's bag.

Michael took it and slung it onto his back. The pressure and protection it gave made him feel safer. 

Backpacks functioned kinda like tortoise shells.

They sit on your back and make it harder for predators to rip you to shreds. Furthermore, perhaps if he stood still for long enough, people would think he was a rock and they’d leave him alone. That’d be nice.

Michael stopped thinking of analogies and tuned back into reality.

Jeremy was still patiently waiting for him.

He was a good friend.

Michael tried to smile reassuringly. ‘Don’t worry, I totally won’t cry no matter how much I want to! *finger guns*’

Jeremy smiled back.

Together, they started to make their way through the mostly empty halls.

The lack of sensory input slowly grounded Michael. He still had electricity slowly killing him, but he wasn’t feeling as… compressed, anymore. 

Finally the front doors came into view. Finally he could get out of this stupid building,

And he did.

Michael stepped outside into the cool air, Jeremy following after him.

  
He became more conscious of his music, there was nothing trying to break through it anymore.

Michael turned down the volume on his ipod. 

The world was quiet.   
  
He turned off the music completely and slid his headphones down to his neck. 

“Feeling better?” Jeremy asked.

Michael yelped and jumped away from him, closing up.

Jeremy slapped a hand over his mouth. “Ah! Sorry!”

His voice was muffled and barely audible.

Michael regained his bearings and started laughing.

Jeremy joined in.

“I’m sorry!” He repeated, less loudly this time.

“It’s okay!” Michael replied.

“Are you okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah,” Michael sighed. “I just fucking hate the cafeteria. Can we sit outside next time?” 

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”   
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not dead :D
> 
> I've had revision for practice exams and my phone broke and my computer broke so fic writing and uploading has not been my priority recently lol, i'm halfway through chapter four tho so ha i'll try and get that up soon. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated sjdfks, i know this has been short tho


End file.
